


Streaking At Midnight

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outpost!Michael, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: You find yourself wandering the halls of outpost 3 late at night and stumble upon Michael, enjoying the quiet in the nude
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Streaking At Midnight

For some reason, it was difficult for you to sleep tonight. Most nights you’d find yourself drifting off from exhaustion, but since Michael Langdon arrived it’s been harder to stay unconscious.

You considered that your anxiety about getting into the sanctuary was stirring you awake or maybe it was your endless sea of fantasies about Langdon were leaving you restless. He was irrefutably desirable and knowing he slept under the same roof you did wasn’t helping hold them back.

Even now as you lie in your bed, eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling, you pictured him; his long, strawberry blonde curls and full lips, icy blue eyes that could hypnotize you and make you reveal your darkest secrets…or so you’ve heard.

Since you hadn’t been in to see him for your interview yet, the stories from others were all you had to go on. Imagining the intimate space of being in that office with him was enough to stir a fire in your belly and you couldn’t help but move your hand under the covers, just yearning to satisfy your lewd urges.

The muscles in your pussy contract as your fingers reach the waistband of your shorts but you stop yourself and bring your hand back up. Why is it that you were so needy for this man?

Every night since he got here you’ve used your fingers delicately to bring yourself sweet relief to the thought of him…more than once a night in all honesty. It’s a natural activity to do, especially from someone as touch starved as you are, and by all accounts, it did assist you in getting some rest.

But suddenly your bladder had other ideas. Sweeping the covers back, you swing your legs off the edge of the bed and stand on the cold hardwood floor. The pitch-black room somewhat heightens your senses and allows you to make your way to the door (turning on the light would only wake you up more).

The silence in the outpost is deafening, it made the creaking wood echo with every step you take. You try creeping slowly out of your room and tiptoe across the hall to the bathroom.

That weird, eerie feeling the outpost gives off stops once you get there, thankful Venable or Mead weren’t roaming around to catch people out of bed. Their ruthlessness was intolerable, particularly when it came to the “Greys”, like yourself. It’s why impressing Langdon must be done, or else you would have to die here in this hell hole.

After finishing up, you carefully came out of the bathroom, only to witness something that left you frozen like a statue – it was Michael, walking toward the staircase, without a single item of clothing on.

He didn’t seem to notice you as you gazed at his backside. His pale, pillowy ass cheeks wiggling as he walked to the staircase. You stood there stunned, mouth agape at the sight of his burly back and hair brushing his shoulders as he went downstairs.

Did he do this often? His confident and casual stride suggested so, but how has he not been seen by anyone? Baffled, you debated on what to do. Should you just head to your room, pretend you saw nothing? That choice was challenged by one of curiosity and lust.

The man you couldn’t get out of your mind just waltzed in front of you, entirely nude, and the heat throbbing between your legs requested that you get a closer look. The risk was worth it for a chance to see every part of him.

Realizing you’d been holding your breath, you exhale the warm air quietly, wiping your moist palms on your shirt before treading cautiously around the railing and down the stairs. Your heart races faster the further down you go, panicking in your head, but the fear only pushes you to continue.

You lightly take your last step off the staircase and tried to gauge where he could have gone. An instinct leads you to the library, gently opening the door as your eyes find him standing there in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace. He stands tall, hands on his hips, facing the flames.

This was officially a bad idea. Why were you disturbing his private affair? You felt ashamed, but you were already there, and going back now meant that you did this for nothing. Not including the desire to get a full peak lingers shamelessly in you and it wasn’t going away.

You close the door without a sound and drift to a position in the corner where he wouldn’t see you. All you craved was for him to turn to the side or sit on the couch, just enough to feast your eyes on what grew between his legs. Attempting to get closer, you move mutely down the corridor, using the corners to shield you.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on someone.” His low, velvety voice shocks you, eliciting you to hold your breath and keep still. His head turns to the side, but his eyes look to the floor as if he was listening to you. You regret every second spent spying on him, this was terribly embarrassing. “Don’t be shy now.”

With your back pressed to the wall, hiding had become pointless. He knew you were there. You take a deep breath before stepping out from the corner and move to the archway. “I-I am so sorry… um, I j-just couldn’t sleep and..and I thought a, um, s-stroll would, uh, clear my head…” You stutter, riddled with nerves as he turns around. 

Your eyes meet his, locking your stare on his face, forcing yourself not to look down. The embarrassment was enough without letting him see you glance at his privates. His face contorts, showing his disbelief in your words.

“You’re a bad liar, (y/n).” Michael drawls, clasping his hands behind his back. The fact that he was entirely too comfortable talking to you with his whole body exposed to you makes your cheeks burn, the tension in the air is so thick that you can barely concentrate.

“Y-Yeah,…yeah, I am. Uh, I should – I should go.” If it wasn’t obvious before, your shaky voice lets him know just how nervous you are. How tempting it was to look down, but you resist, turning on your heel to leave before the situation grew more awkward.

“ _No_ , come here.” His stern tone stops you from fully turning around. You curse silently under your breath, confused about what he wanted from you, or why he’d request you to stay.

It didn’t make sense, but you were the one spying so he had every right to be furious and question you, yet not knowing what he would say took your head for a spin. What if this kept you from the sanctuary?

You sigh, keeping your head tilted up and start walking to him. Beads of sweats gather on the back of your neck, your palms dampen as you get closer, eyes glued to his chiseled cheekbones and low eyes. Admiring him wasn’t avoidable, all his features were remarkable and angelic.

It took a lot out of you not to look down past his tan nipples when you stand directly in front of him, even though you desperately wish to. Being so close to him sent a pulsing ache into your gut, electrifying sparks going down your spine.

Michael tilts his head to the side, examining your face while remaining silent. He grins slyly like he knows what you’re thinking, continuing to stare into your eyes.

His sharp pupils felt like they were interrogating you, pressuring you to be bold. Could a peek hurt? Did he want you to look? You gulp hard as the stare down unsettled you, desire battling inside you to see all of him.

All at once, impulsivity took over and you leisurely trailed your eyes down his long torso to his hips, gazing at his veiny, twitching erection and the flushed pink tip that touches his gut. Your breath hitches in astonishment of its length and girth but you’re satisfied that it exceeded your expectations.

You glance back up at his face, mortified by your forwardness but he didn’t seem to mind. “Do you like what you see?” He asks, and you couldn’t answer. Hesitantly, your lips part, gearing to speak your mind, but you urgently shut them in a firm line.

This situation didn’t seem real, but he was here, in front of you, asking if you appreciated the design of his cock. You consider that you possibly never left your bed and still laid there daydreaming…but you absolutely weren’t.

Michael scanned his eyes up and down your figure, breathing in and sighing deeply. “Take off your clothes.” The command widens your eyes in shock.

“Um, w-what?”

“I didn’t stutter. I mean, it’s only fair, right?” Michael coaxes you, his tongue licking his lips lustfully, raising his eyes brows in question. Michael Langdon wants…you. He wants to see all of you, the very essence of you, as you have seen him.

You hesitate, unsure if this is what you wanted to do as your eyes shift back and forth from him to the door. “But what if someone…”

“Don’t concern yourself with that…there’s nothing to worry about.”

There is a wave in your soul that tells you to believe him. It’s the part of you saying that this is what you have craved from the moment you saw him. It’s a matter of vulnerability, but Michael’s allure draws you in. You need to know what could happen between the two of you.

You fist the hem of your shirt and begin to lift it up over your head. Michael reaches down and helps you get it off, his fingertips grazing over your ribs, tickling your skin. He takes the shirt once it’s off and tosses it to the floor. He nods at your pajama shorts and you remove those with haste, throwing them with your shirt.

It’s strange to be standing there naked with him. Instinctively you cover your bare breasts with one arm while your other hand cups the thinly trimmed top of your pussy. Michael frowns disapprovingly at seeing your shame.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…none of that.” He grips your arms and moves them to your sides, ogling at your form. Pleased, he smiles before his face returns to a blank stare and releases your arms. “How often do you do it?”

“Do w-what?”

His hungry blue eyes flick up to yours. “…Touch yourself when you’re thinking about me.”

Your heart stops abruptly and sinks into your stomach. How could he possibly know that? There are no words for you say so you stand there, stunned with your mouth hanging open, digging your nails into the side of your thighs.

“Don’t try to deny it, sweetheart. I know you have…just tell me.” He coos, his pink lips parted and his prolonged eyelashes flutter at you for a confession.

The room feels hotter than before as you swallow hard, mouth bone dry while you fidget on the heels of your feet. He takes a long finger and pensively drags it along your prominent collarbone, making your insides ignite in excitement. There was no point in fighting this – against every nerve in your body to just succumb to him.

You sigh in defeat. “Once…or twice.”

Michael’s chest heaves as he huffs, his luscious lip curls and he glares at you with those eyes that could make you tell him anything he wanted to know.

“Okay, maybe…four times…at the most.” You take long pauses between your words, shying at the fact that just the mere thought of him riled up the utmost pleasure in you and your head falls.

His finger gathers underneath your chin, lifting your head. The hunger in his eyes and rash, heavy breathing signified that he is intrigued by this information, stepping closer to you and searching your eyes.

“Show me.” He breathes, tracing a gentle line from your chin and down your sternum between your breasts.

“Wait, what?”

“Show me how you relieve yourself to the thought of me.” He takes a step back and your heart skips a beat as he waves his hand toward the leather couch beside you. “Go on.”

You waltz gingerly to the couch and take a seat. Michael doesn’t move, only watches you with a curious expression plastered his face in wait. The anticipation builds and the tense feeling leaves you to move at a gradual pace.

The fire casts a lengthy shadow of him that encircles you while he stands close by. You part your legs, adjusting yourself on the couch to a more comfortable position to plant your feet.

This is such a private experience that you fear sharing it with him, but as you see him lean forward to feast his eyes on your fleshy pink center, you acknowledge that he is eager to delight in it with you.

Your hand settles between your thighs, glancing at him once more before you focus on your fingertips rubbing delicate circles on your clit. The stimulation on your pulsing clit elicits a moan from your lips, and Michael growls from his chest. He strolls over to the couch across from you, never darting his eyes from you, and sits to get a better view.

You can hear how carnal his panting grows like he could ravage you without a second of uncertainty and his hands ball into fists, displaying his pale white knuckles by his sides. The steady rhythm of your hand speeds up, shaky breaths leaving your mouth as your eyes roll back.

Working a finger deep into your core, your eyes needfully glimmer to catch Michael licking a stripe up his hand. He wraps a fist around the shaft of his cock, stroking it up and down with ease. The two of you watch each other pleasuring yourselves, a heat radiating in the space between.

It’s a sight to behold – the way he bucks his hips slightly to gain more friction in his hand. The only sounds to be heard are the deep, heavy breaths coming out from each other’s lips. When you add another finger deep in your heat, you gasp which pushes a harsh groan from Michael’s throat.

Frantically thrusting your fingers in and out of your tight hole brings you to cry out, your juices drenching your fingers and making sloppy, wet noises for the both of you to ravish in.

Air hisses between Michael’s teeth, the pressure in his balls elevated his thrill as he uses the prickling pre-cum to slick up his length. You whimper from the coil burrowing in your belly, your fingers hitting your g-spot splashes white spots in your vision.

The closer you get to the edge, the harder it is to keep eye contact with him. Your head flies back, turning to the side and smothering your face into your shoulder as you fluster from the intensity.

“No! No, baby, look at me. Look at me…I want to _see_ you.” He implores in desperation, running his hand faster over his throbbing cock.

Heeding his call, you face him and meet his eyes. He can see how dangerously close you are to your release and wants nothing more to get there with you. Viewing his hand rub over the supple skin of his cock and hearing his strangled noises escape his lips is enough to leave you dazed as you utilize your other hand to massage your swollen bud while your fingers fuck your dripping core.

The overwhelming passion splits through you and you bite your lip, but it doesn’t stop the noisily screams that erupt out of your throat as you shatter from the fierce release. You close your eyes tight as your body clenches around your fingers, immediately gazing at Michael before you finish.

He awes at your climax as your thighs tremble, listening to you take long, shallow breaths. It brings him to a splintering orgasm as he grunts, his sticky seed spurting from the slit of his cock. His eyes flutter but they are glued to you, taking in how you watch the white fluid dribble down his hand and onto his gut.

You play with your arousal with the tip of your finger, seeing Michael clench his jaw, coming down from his own intoxicating deliverance. His sensual chuckle causes you to blush, flexing his long index finger at you, signaling you to come over to him.

Your weak legs wobble when you stand up, twisting your hips as you stroll over to him. He sits up and grips your waist, pulling you closer to have you stand over his knee. “You have just the prettiest pussy, darling.” He states seductively, intertwining one hand with yours.

Without warning, he shoves his other hand between your legs and slides his finger through your wet folds, and you gasp as he collects your wetness. Michael sucks the glistening fluid from his finger, staring up at you.

He enjoys the taste of you, his flat tongue licking his finger clean. “And you taste even better. So delicious…”

This encourages you to keep the fun rolling because you are not ready to be done with him. After all vulgar dreams you’ve had of him, you craved for more. You reach down and scoop some of his warm cum from his lower abdomen.

His eager stare burns an imaginary hole in your face as you stick your fingers between your lips, swallowing the tart, creamy liquid greedily. Michael smirks, placing a rough, playful smack on your ass before he leans back.

This couldn’t be the end of your fun with him, it put you beside yourself not to be able to know what he felt like. You fall to your knees between his legs, pouting with a soft frown, arching your back.

“What a _good girl_ you are.” He swipes the matted hair for his damp neck. Those words fill you with glee, all you want is to be good for Michael, and being a good girl meant getting rewards.

Your gaze at him with disheartened eyes, darting them from his limp cock to his face and he laughs from his belly, realizing that you still desired to play. “You want it? Use your words.”

“I…I want to feel you inside me… please.” You plead tastefully, leaning your face into his crotch and place a tender kiss on the inside of his hairy thigh. 

Michael’s groan vibrates in his throat, astounded in how you no longer act timid with him, relishing in your warm breath brushing over his balls. His newfound excitement became evident as his cock steadily grows back to its full size.

“Is that what you dream about? Having my cock plug your tight, drooling hole?” His vulgar words create a more lustful longing in you to have him fill you up, to have his sinful lips taunt your skin with kisses, and send you into convulsions.

“Yes, yes, I do…” you admit, playfully running your hands over the side of his calves. He fists the back of your hair, yanking you up roughly and pulling you over him.

You straddle his waist, rolling your hips and pressing your slippery folds to his now hard cock. His arm snakes around you, holding you against his chest to lift you slightly.

Using his free hand, he grips the base of his cock, sliding it across your slit before lining up with your entrance. Your hands clasp behind his neck, heart pounding from the tip of his cock tingling your inner labia.

Taking your time to sink onto his cock shot shivers up your spine. His massive cock is bigger than the ones you’ve had inside you before, but the challenge excites you greater.

His cock slides gently into your center, the girth tearing through you, pushing a mewling sound from your mouth. Your fingers tangle in the ends of Michael’s curls, your arms perched on his shoulders as his heavy hands rest on your hips.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you are so tight.” Michael places chaste kisses on your collarbone as you continue getting seated on his thick member. Your walls stretch out to adapt to his size, burying the whole shaft deep in your core.

“ _Oh my god_ , it’s so big…” His thick length rests within your warm, spongy walls, deep enough that you can feel in it your stomach. You whimper, laying your forehead against his, already feeling weak.

“I’m going to fuck you now, (y/n), it will soon feel better.” His soothing voice relaxes you as he palms your ass, drawing his cock out partially before moving it back in.

Your needy eyes gaze into his ocean-colored pupils as he sets a steady pace, each buck of his hips knocking the air from your lungs and penetrating you feverishly. Your juices gush around him, his cock slipping in and out of your heat easier than before.

“That’s it... _good girl_ , ride my cock.” Those words again…gliding from his lips in a whisper were a kick of adrenaline and you work your thigh muscles to get a quicker pace. 

Michael pants into the crease of your moist neck, nipping at the supple skin with his teeth makes you gasp. Thick pools of sweat smearing everywhere your skin touches his, your breasts bouncing as he pulls your hips down harder.

“ _You feel so good inside me, yes! Mhm, fuck yes!_ ” The slapping of sweaty skin resonates around the room, mixing with your moans and Michael’s passionate grunts.

Practically breathless, your forehead falls to his sturdy shoulder, his hands caressing your ass and lower back. The immense, hot pressure rising in your lower abdomen with each pounding of his tip into your g-spot.

“ _F-Fuck, you’re…you’re going to make me c-cum…_ ” Your strained words force their way out between your ragged breaths. Michael snickers, dragging his spit covered lips over your ear.

“… _Cum then...cum for me, baby._ ”

With that, your nails dig into his skin as your body clenches around him and your eyes shut tight. You scream out his name, drowning in a vast amount of fiery pleasure while Michael holds you tightly in his arms.

Your body shakes from the harsh explosion, collapsing against him as he continues thrusting himself into your gaping pussy. When the stars faded from your eyes, you rock your hips faintly to greet his drive.

His muscles tense up during his second release, squeezing you within his grasp, groaning lowly. His sultry load filled your pussy, tiny drops bursting from the overflow, leaking down his cock. 

Waking up tonight might have been the best decision you made since you’ve been here. You sat up straight, meeting Michael’s eyes before you pressed your lips to his. The passionate kiss was heavenly, massaging each other’s tongue together while his cock twitched inside you.

What a great night to be nude…

**Author's Note:**

> It’s canon that Michael walks around hell in the nude and he did the same in the outpost -- disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
